The Soul I Need
by Cssty
Summary: Siblings Akihiro and Mira Daisuke had hard lives with their parents. They thought they escaped their grasps by leaving for DWMA, but they were wrong. Will they be able to stay where they are and get rid of their parents forever? Or will they be forced to go back to their parents who want their children to live "Perfect lives"? I don't own Soul Eater, POV switches between Aki & Mira
1. Chapter 1 Akihiro

**Hey guys! This is my Soul Eater fanfic! :D**

**Read and Review! C:**

* * *

"Akihiro, I don't want to do this…"

"I know Mira. I don't either."

"Then why… Why are you doing it?"

'Because our parents will scream if we don't. Because I'm trying to not make them hate you. Because I don't want you to end up like me. Because they want us to do it.' I thought, trying to think of a reason my 5 year old sister could understand. So instead of saying anything, I said: "Because we just have to…"

Nina and Kira. I absolutely hate those names. But, children have to love their parents, right? I obey them whenever my 5 year old sister is around, but without her, I try to hold my own, and actually follow rules. But they always smack me around when I don't, calling me the problem child, and not to mention them saying that they shouldn't of had me. I would tell Mira to watch out for them, but she's only 5. So I try to keep to myself what they do to me. That's why whenever she sees me with bruises or scratches, I tell her it's no big deal.

Almost every day, I get at least one more scratch or bruise, and the pain that comes along with it. It's never a happy sight to Mira to see me like this, so at the time we're supposed to go to bed, I sneak into her room and try to comfort her. As she's silently sobbing, like she feels the pain I've been through, and as I hug her, I whisper calming words and I tell her I'll be fine. I was able to endure every single thing, but everything I have been through has left a scar. A permanent one, but one that no one can see.

About the 24th of June, is when I discovered that I was a weapon. It was once again a day of a violent outburst from my parents, because I didn't do what my father said. It was a few days before the day of their stupid anniversary. I don't even remember what came out of his mouth that day. All I remembered was my mother throwing me aside to scream at me.

"Akihiro Daisuke. Don't you EVER disobey your father again." She said as she was very mad.

"I will. I do every time. And don't you always tell me the same thing? I've heard all this before. How he wants me and Mira to grow up like you guys did, and how you guys just want us to be good children. And the part about regretting having me. Mother, I really have heard it all."

"Stop being a smart ass. Since when have you been like this…."

"Since when have I had the right to make my decisions? That's all I want really. You're lucky that I don't let Mira go down my road. Lucky that I don't want her to end up like I always do."

"YOU LEAVE YOUR SISTER OUT OF THIS! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU CRAPPY CHILD!" Nina yelled, as she punched me as hard as she could. "SHE IS THE PERFECT ONE! SHE WILL NEVER BETRAY HER PARENTS LIKE YOU, YOU LITTLE-"

"You're lucky I never told her what you guys have done. She sees me like this you know, maybe you should just stop abusing your children. She cries for me. She's the only one in this household that loves me for who I am, and the only one that cares." My hand transformed. I don't know how, but it turned into a sharp purple blade, with two other smaller blades on my arm. "So don't you EVER hurt her like me in the future. I'm warning you, mom, and if I find out you do, I will have a bone to pick."

Before she could say anything else, I ran down the hall to Mira's room. I knew that after hearing the screaming from mom, she would be terrified. 'She's probably crying. Shit…' I thought. 'I shouldn't have let mom scream that stuff…' I entered cautiously yet quickly, and shut the door behind me and locked it. "Hey, Mira, you in here?" I whispered, looking around for the small girl. I kept looking around, but I couldn't find her anywhere… "Mir!" I cried out gently hoping she would give me some sort of sign that she was in.

"Aki?" She sniffled out, through all her tears and sadness. "That you?"

"Yeah." I smiled, still looking for her as I sat on her bed. "It's me. Where are you?"

It wasn't long until her little head popped up from under the bed and she crawled onto my lap. She was crying, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were very wet with tears. "Aki, did you get hurt again? You're smiling, but you're cheek is brown…"

"Don't worry. I'm okay Mira." I held her close to my chest while her tears just were absorbed into my white shirt. "It's fine… Just forget everything that was said… Stop crying Mira… It's okay." I whispered into her ear.

As if it were magic, the words that I whispered to her worked, and she fell asleep after an hour or so of crying. I had a feeling that my terrible parents were asleep already, so I went back to my room. 'I'm sorry Mira, I can't stay here anymore…' I thought. This was my chance. I could leave this place. I knew someplace I could go. A place for me. A place where I could use my newfound skill as a weapon.

That night I packed, left a note for Mira in her room, and headed out the front door. No turning back. I am going there, to DWMA.


	2. Chapter 2 Mira

**Haha I know, short chapter. Well, I just had to put in a small part of Mira after Aki ran away last chappie. Read and review! 3**

* * *

I remember the night Aki left. Parents screaming, and too much for me to handle….. I also remember the pain of mom's hand going against my tiny fragile cheek. I couldn't handle it. I locked myself up in my room that day. It took a while for me to find Akihiro's note, but I found it. I read it again and again, but I just couldn't understand it. DWMA? Where's that? Where is he going…. I want to know… I miss my comfort. I miss the person that stood up for me… I miss him so much.

For days I stayed in my room, not eating, not sleeping, and just sitting on my bed. Staring out the window all day. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I honestly couldn't tell. I wondered what he was doing now.

'Why did you have to leave Aki….' I thought, sighing deeply. 'I'm lost and scared…. And alone… I don't like this already…' next thing I knew, I started to cry. I cried out my pains, my suffering, my loneliness, and all the other feelings that came pouring out. I was hopeless. Yeah, being only 5 sucks. I can't do anything on my own. That's when I decided. The moment I hit the age my brother left, I will leave too. And there's nothing my so called parents can do to stop me.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer. I promise :P**


	3. Chapter 3 Akihiro

**Chapter 3! Woop Woop! Well, In this Chapter: Mai is pronounced like May. And Mai was created by my good friend Minish-Mae C: We just came up with creating a meister and a weapon pair soooo :P**

* * *

It took a couple of days living on the street, with the little pocket money I had before getting to the DWMA. It was the best few days away from my parents, but it was still really horrible to be in this situation. Lost, homeless, poor… I was all of these things. It was not fun. But when I got there, it was a well paid off wait. Filled with new faces, new and old students, hopes, and dreams. I walked in, and talked to the person in the front of the school.

"New student?" He asked me.

"Yeah…" I said back, kind of tired from my journey here.

"Glad you're here. Welcome to DWMA! Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"Weapon…" I mumbled, and he handed me a pin. On the pin there was a big bold print saying 'Weapon' across the top.I followed a bunch of other new students to a huge, open room.

We had this whole welcoming ceremony, and then we could wander around and eat something. I ate about 5 platefuls, and I stuffed myself so much, I was stuffed from the days past. There was so much to eat! Crab, steak, fruit, anything you could think of was right there. It made me wonder about Mira, her food, her shelter, her love, and it made me wish that I brought her. No… I couldn't… It would be more dangerous here than at that dreaded house anyways.

Just when I was thinking about my little sister, I slammed into someone. We both stumbled back, and I actually fell down. "Hey, watch where you're going…" I heard a girly voice say.

"Sorry…" I responded, getting back up. Standing in front of me was a girl, who looked about my age. She was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt with black and white striped sleeves, and black and white striped pants. Her eyes were a greyish blue, and her long hair was a dark brown, like dirt. In her hair was a black bow, one with Lord Death's face in the middle part, and his face was also on her shirt. My eyes instantly directed to her pin, which had the word 'Meister' on it. "You're a-"

"-You're a weapon." She said, cutting my sentence off.

"I'm still looking for a meister…" I responded, looking away, kind of blushing.

"Well, that's good. I need a weapon too. There's something about you. It's interesting. Care to be my weapon?" I just nodded. "Great." She finished. "The name's Mai. Nice to meet you… What's your name?"

"Akihiro.." I said to her, shrugging. "I'd rather not say my last name…"

"Why? Don't like it or something?"

"Something like that…"

That's where it all began. Mai and I talked all night, with a friendship in bloom. I managed to forget my pains, forget that worry, just for one night. We decided on getting a small apartment to share, she would take the bed and I would take the sofa. I learned that she likes fighting and eating, but she dislikes being treated like a prissy girl, being treated specially because she is a girl, and she also hates warm weather. I feel bad though, because after everything that she revealed to me, I still had many secrets inside. I just hope that someday, I won't be afraid to let those secrets out.

* * *

**Next chapter: A 5 year timeskip! Mira will be 10 and Akihiro will be 15! :3**


End file.
